Barreras y mascaras
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Ella estaba dormida tras sus barreras, él estaba oculto tras una mascara, pero sin importar cuanto se protegieran, no podrian evitar enamorarse del otro.
1. Barreras

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Barreras

Estaba dormida en mi tristeza, abandonada, sin alma. Me había encerrado dentro de mí, dispuesta a que nadie entrara, me sentía sola, pero a la vez segura, sin que nadie atravesara las barreras de mi corazón, donde nadie entraría, y así nadie me lastimaría.

Me preocupe cuando Amu logro verme vulnerable, temerosa, temiendo que me pudiera lastimar luego. Mis temores se disiparon al ver que cuando vio mi verdadero yo, no entro en mi alma, solo pasaba el tiempo con ella, donde no me acusaría por mi vulnerabilidad anterior. Sin embargo, aunque me acompañaba, no paso sobre los muros impuestos por mí, así que seguí sintiéndome a salvo, donde nadie pudiera saber quien soy.

Pero la pesadilla inicio cuando nos conocimos, al darte cuenta de mi farsa, me preocupe por que te dieras cuenta de quien era, por eso me oculte de ti. Con el tiempo, sin importar cuan me defendiera, tu seguías acercándote, no importa cuanto reforzara las paredes del corazón y lo mordaz y grosera que fuera contigo, seguías ingeniándotelas para derribar mis barreras.

Ahora ya no puedo negar, que al final has logrado entrar.

— _Rima, Nagihiko se ira_—las palabras que Amu me dijo hace unos momentos se repetían en mi mente, ahora me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín del colegio, llorando.

— ¿Mashiro-san?—al ver me di cuenta que era Kirshima— ¿Estas bien?

— Kirshima—me quite las lágrimas como pude—si estoy bien.

— Mashiro-san, sin ofender pero eso no engaña a nadie—me dijo honestamente— ¿Qué le paso?—me pregunto. Yo no le respondí, no me gustaba hablar de mi misma—Supongo que tendré que adivinar—me dijo sentándose a mi lado— ¿Es por la partida de Fujisaki?

— ¿Que?—le pregunto sorprendida, ¿Cómo supo tan rápido?

— ¿Tengo razón, verdad?—dejo de mirarme a mí y empezó a mirar el cielo—es curioso, a primera vista nadie se daría cuenta, pero cuando estas muy al pendiente de una persona, puedes saber sus secretos—me dice sonriente. No puedo creerlo ¿Qué paso con la chica a la que nadie podía saber como se sentía?—deberías ir a buscarlo—me dice volviéndome a mirar y sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿Pero que tu no estabas…?—no pude terminar la frase.

— ¿Enamorado de ti? Si lo estoy, pero si Nagihiko pudo entrar en tu corazón y yo no, entonces el es quien merece estar contigo, no debes dejarlo ir—me sonríe—ahora búscalo.

Le doy una sonrisa calida y salgo corriendo. Kirshima tenia razón, si él había podido entrar en mi corazón, no podía dejar que se fuera, no sin intentar impedírselo.

Corro sin parar, sorprendida de que aun no me haya agotado, supongo que lo que dicen que el amor puede hacer cualquier cosa es verdad, por cursi que suene decirlo. Amu me había dicho que se iría a Kyoto por tren, que se había decidido ir por el dolor de algo, pero no me quiso decir de que.

Llego a la estación, veo una cabellera morada, corro hacia allá.

— ¡Nagihiko!—le grito con todas mis fuerzas, él se voltea confundido— ¡¿Cómo puedes irte así?—le digo algo molesta.

— Rima yo, me voy a Kyoto y…-no lo deje terminar.

— O no, tu no te vas a ningún lado—le espeto un poco molesta y me acerco hacia él— ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme después de entrar a mi corazón?—le digo molesta, mientras el me miraba sorprendido. Yo lo abrazo quedando con mi cabeza en su pecho—Me protegí para que nadie entrara, pero tu no hiciste caso e igual lo hiciste, ahora que has entrado no dejare que te vayas—le dije con sinceridad, las peleas de mis padres me lastimaron haciendo que cerrara mi corazón, para protegerlo. No soportaría la desgracia de que cuando por fin alguien ha llegado a entrar, se fuera, así que sin importar que, no dejaría que se apartara de mi lado.

Sorprendentemente, Nagihiko se acerca y me besa, yo se lo correspondo, poniendo mis manos en su cuello, mientras el evitaba que me cayera agarrando mi cintura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, muy probablemente se confundan, fue un impulso. También estarán confundidos por la acción de Nagihiko, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo el hará su narración y se seguirá la escena del beso.

Espero que les gustara, aunque fue un impulso me apasione mucho con el, no fue tan difícil, hice algo parecido a "Mundo ficticio" de mi cuenta de fictionpress, que tiene el mismo nombre que mi cuenta de aquí.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Mascaras

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mascaras

Siempre había llevado una mascara, ocultándome tras Nadeshiko, me comportaba como una chica encantadora, y de esa manera utilizaba una mascara.

Era sencillo el fingir alguien quien no era, actuaba como debía y no como quería, no dejaba que nadie viera mi verdadero yo, y al comportarme como querían, no decepcionaba a alguien, era sencillo.

Nadeshiko era una farsa, una mascara en la cual ocultarme, si tenia que tomar una decisión o se presentaba un problema, solo tenia que pensar "Hazlo como lo haría Nadeshiko" y no había problema, porque a diferencia de mí verdadero yo, Nadeshiko era perfecta.

Pero al final, llego el día donde tenia que dejar la mascara de Nadeshiko atrás, guardándola para que nadie supiera sobre ella. Pero gracias a un despiste, pudiste ver mi mascara, supiste mi mentira, y la aceptaste.

Fue de esa manera que entraste a mi corazón, no importaba si me equivocaba, aunque te enojaras, aceptabas a Nagihiko, aunque viste a Nadeshiko, me preferiste en lugar de a ella.

Pero inesperadamente, empezaste a cerrarte, a rechazarme, y me dolía. Me dolía cada vez que eras indiferente conmigo, que me evitaras, hasta que no pude aguantar mas el dolor, y decidí que me mudaria a Kyoto. No importa que tan cobarde fuera, ya no podía soportar tu indiferencia hacia mí, les dije a todos los guardianes menos a ti, no soportaría tu indeferencia hacia esto, le avise al equipo de basket y al director.

Estaba en la estación del tren, con un boleto hacia Kyoto y con el tren que pronto llegaría.

— ¡Nagihiko!— oigo que me llaman, al voltearme me encuentro a contigo, cosa que me confundio— ¡¿Cómo puedes irte así?—me dices molesta, yo solo me deprimo.

— Rima yo, me voy a Kyoto y…—trato de explicarte, pero no me dejas terminar.

— O no, tu no te vas a ningún lado—me reclamas molesta y te acercas a mí— ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme después de entrar a mi corazón?—me exclamas molesta, yo me sorprendo por lo que dices, ¿Entrar en tú corazón? Sin previo aviso me abrazas colocando tu cabeza en mi pecho, provocándome un delicioso escalofrió—Me protegí para que nadie entrara, pero tu no hiciste caso e igual lo hiciste, ahora que has entrado no dejare que te vayas—admitiste con sinceridad. No podía creerlo, lo había logrado, había logrado que me quisieras, que me amaras como yo a ti.

Sin poder evitar lo que tanto tiempo quise hacer, me acerco y te beso, siento mi corazón estallar de alegría al sentir que me correspondes, deslizas tus delicadas manos hacia mi cuello, y yo te agarro por la cintura, atrayéndote mas a mí.

Seguimos besándonos un poco mas, solo deseaba que este momento durara para siempre, pero como lo bueno dura poco, tuvimos que separarnos.

Ambos respirábamos afanosamente, ya que habíamos aguantado mucho la respiración. Yo estaba viendo tu cara sonrojada, te veías bellísima. Sin embargo, al ver que me mirabas con duda, me di cuenta que tu eras la única que había dado explicación.

— Supongo que estarás confundida de porque lo hice—le digo. Tu afirmas con la cabeza, agarro tu mano y nos sentamos en una banca—Rima, decidí irme porque no soportaba como te comportabas conmigo.

— Hice eso porque quería alejarte de mí, si entrabas a mi corazón seria peligroso, pero al final tuve que admitir que lograste hacerlo—te explicas.

— Sin embargo, me enamore de ti porque cuando supiste de Nadeshiko, me seguiste tratando de la misma manera, me aceptaste siendo Nagihiko, no Nadeshiko, y es por eso que te amo—te digo agarrando tus manos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te iras?—me preguntas con esperanza.

— Claro que no—te respondo mientras agarraba el boleto del tren y lo partía en dos—me costara un poco el volver a la escuela, pero me las arreglare.

— Te amo Nagihiko—me dices recostandote en mi pecho.

— Yo también te amo, Rima—te repito agarrandote por la cintura y acercandote más a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y con esto terminamos, quizás haga un epilogo, aunque seria un pequeño drable en todo caso.

Me di cuenta que con esta historia, llevo no solo 9 fanfics, sino 5 fanfics rimahiko, al igual que el titulo de la escritora que ha hecho más fanfics rimahiko en fanfiction . net en español.

Lira.


End file.
